1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile system that, when receiving facsimile communication information, notifies a predetermined notify party of the reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art, there is a facsimile apparatus that receives image data and address information of a destination thereof by facsimile communication via the public switched telephone network, writes an arrival notification mail for notifying that the image data has arrived on the basis of the address information of the destination, and sends the written arrival notification mail to a server on a network (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-107944 (1998), for example).
When the facsimile apparatus of the prior art receives image data by facsimile communication, it always notifies that the image data has been received. Therefore, even when a user does not want to notify that image data has been received by facsimile communication, the apparatus notifies, so that there is a problem such that it is inconvenient. Moreover, the facsimile apparatus executes a process for notification even when the user does not want to notify, so that there is a problem such that waste of processes increases.